Harry Potter and the Blue Eyed Slytherin
by AllMyFriendsAreRejects
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughter is a witch who goes to Hogwarts with Harry. Harry is of course charmed by the beautiful young witch, and befriends her even though she ends up in Slytherin. But when both of them end up to be Champions, how far will Elizabeth go to win the Triwizard Cup? Set during GofF & Post Mockingjay, contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss' POV

"Hello?" I ask, it's a hot summer night in District 12, and I'm home alone in Victor's Village, Peeta's at the bakery and the kids are at Haymitch's. Most nights are like this. When I heard the knock, I thought it might be some one from the Seam or Peeta coming home early. Instead, it's a strange looking man with purple robes with stars and a long, floor length white beard. "Hello, Mrs. Mellark, is it?" He asks, the man has a kind voice and twinkling blue eyes. He looks old and aged, not some one from the Capitol. "Yes, this is she." I say, "Can I help you?" I try not to come off as rude, but we've been getting lots of scouts trying to get my kids to go to fancy schools in District 1, 2, 4, or even in the Capitol. "I'm here about your daughter, Elizabeth Rue Mellark, is this the right home?"

"Yes, but she is not home right now. Is this for a school?" I ask

"It is indeed. But not what you're thinking."

"Oh?"

"This may sound odd, but you're daughter is a witch. Or a female wizard." He says. Good Lord, what will the Capitol come up with next? "I am a wizard, you're daughter belongs in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He says.

"I'm sorry bu-"

"I'm sorry, has your daughter ever done some thing odd? Or out of the ordinary?" He asks, cutting me off. My jaw falls open and I remember a few times, one winter night when she complained about the snow, it simply stopped snowing on her. The snow flakes in her raven hair melted and wherever she walked it seemed like there was a force field around her. Or another time, during the spring when we were in the woods and she plucked flowers from the Earth, and they seemed to open and close at her will. "Y-yes." I ask, at loss for words. "I think we outta get her from wherever she is, she turned eleven last Christmas, correct?"

"What?"

"You don't know what Christmas is do you? Oh, well, the 25th of December."

"Yes, she did."

"Then it is time for her to come to school. Our school is in Scotland, I can personally take her and help her exchange her muggle money for our currency so she can buy her things and be to Hogwarts next month. I don't think money will be an issue for her?" He asks, his eyes wondering around Victor's Village.

"No- what's a muggle?"

"Sorry, some one like you, non-magical." He says with a smile.

"Oh."

"Don't worry Mrs. Mellark, I have a feeling young Elizabeth with fit in just fine." He says, his blue eyes remind of some one else's. Who spoke wise, calm words to me. Words beyond her age.


	2. Chapter 2

A Month Later: Hogwarts Express

Elizabeth's POV

"Bye!" I call out the window, waving the my mom, dad, and Eric. Eric is my blond haired grey eyed little brother. I kneel on my seat to put my bags in the upper compartment thing. There's another busy haired girl sharing this compartment with me, I sit down and look at her.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." She says, cheerfully.

"I'm Elizabeth Rue Mellark."

"Do you go by Beth or Elizabeth?" She asks, I can tell she's slightly nervous.

"I go by Izzy."

"Oh, I don't really have a nick na-"

"Have either of you two seen a toad?" an out of breath boy cuts her off.

"No." I say sharply.

"Oh, could you help me look for him? His name's Trevor. Mine is Neville." He says. I'm about to say no, when Hermione speaks

"Sure. C'mon Izzy we can go this way and you can go look on that side of the train." She says, standing up. I look at her, she's already in her school robes. I'm wearing jeans and a navy blue tee shirt. "Ugh, fine." I say standing up.

The Sorting

Izzy's POV

I stand with the other first years as we make our way into the Hall, I'm an M so I'll be going close to last. Hermione walks next to me. I stand, and as more and more names are called I suddenly start to get nervous. It's a hat! What of it sorts me wrong? I'll be spending the next 7 years in the wrong house! "I hope I'm in Gryffindor." Hermione says.

"I think I'd go home if I was put in Slytherin the boy behind me says. I look at him - I think his name is Ron, didn't he try to turn his rat yellow?- he's talking to a dark haired boy next to him- Harold, Harry?- I think I saw them while looking for Trevor.

"Malfoy, Draco." The witch says. I forget her name... A blond haired grey eyed boy walks up, hey her kinda looks like Eric...

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouts, after only a moment of sitting on the boy's head.

"Mellark, Elizabeth." The witch says. Oh, crap. That's me. I slowly walk up and sit on the stool.

_What do we have here? You're far too competitive to be in Hufflepuff, aren't you? _

_You're smart, but you're also brave. You're very sly and sneaky too? _

_Which is strongest in you? Let's say you had to fight in The Hunger Games like your mother or father. What would help you win?_

_The fact that you know every plant and how to find water, or your bravery to hunt during the night? No, it'd be you slitting your ally's throat in while he sleeps, wouldn't it? You'd kill your best friend to win, wouldn't you? _

_Maybe_ I think.

_Well then you'd better be _"SLYTHERIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: I skipped to the time that the rest of the story takes place in, I might go back and write the first three books but for now I'm just doing Goblet of Fire and maybe I'll write 5 6 & 7. I know it's kinda off but I don't have my GofF book with me so it's not word for word.)**

Harry & Izzy's Fourth Year:

Back-to-school Feast

Izzy's POV

"Very funny." I say, rolling my eyes at another of Draco's I-think-you-get-shorter-every-year jokes.

"I know I am." He says smiling, I feel a tingle in my belly. We've been friends since our first year, and last year I forced myself to stop denying my crush on him, who cares if he some times teases a few of my Gryffindor friends. It's not like Ron doesn't hate every freaking Slytherin and I know he makes plenty of dirty cracks about us behind my back. But because Draco teases them to their face we're villains? I'm about to try to come up with a better come back, but Dumbledore is standing giving announcements, mostly for the first years, and it'd be rude to speak while he is.

"...and there will be no Quidditch this year-" shouts of complaints and groans fill the air, a few from Draco, before he shushes us. "I'll think we'll all be busy enough. This year, Hogwarts will the hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" He still speaks but there's a lot of cheering and talking so I kick Draco who sits across from me. "What's that?" I ask.

"It's like a competition between the three largest wizarding schools. If you went to the Quiddtch World Cup like I invited you to, I might of told you sooner." He says will a sly grin.

"I don't care for quidditch, I told you." I look at Pansy, who sits next to Draco, she has a huge crush on him and throws herself at him constantly. Some times I get jealous, but why would he like pug-faced Pansy over me? She doesn't know I like him, but she is very upset that she wasn't invited to go with him, I wanted to go with him but Eric moaned that he never sees me so I stayed.

"Oh well. You gonna enter?"

"Dunno." I say with a smile that he returns, we both know very well I'll be winning.

"...and because it is very dangerous so only students who have permission from their house teacher can enter. On Halloween night, the students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Drumstrang Institue will be coming and you can enter..."

"Snape'll defiantly let you enter, Iz." Draco says "He loves you." I blush

"He'll let you enter, too."

"I bet Potter'll enter." Pansy says.

"I don't think so, really." I say

"Why wouldn't he?" Pansy asks

"Harry doesn't really like attention." I say. Pansy rolls her eyes.

"Oh, the great Boy Who Lived doesn't like attention?" She says.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Pansy." I snap. I don't snap because she is bad mouthing Harry, but because she is very unsubtly moving closer to Draco. Then I remember no one knows I like him and if I want it to stay that way I can't yell at every female who goes near him. Me and Pansy aren't the closest of friends, but we talk and do home work together. And normally, friends don't drop f-bombs at each other. She looks down at her plate and Draco rises an eye brow and I look behind me, and spot Harry. He smiles at me and I smile back, I turn back around and see Draco looking around. Not looking me in the eye, is he.. jealous of my friendship with Potter?


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth's POV

"Hello," I say with a yawn, sitting down for breakfast at the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Iz." Draco says while stabbing a sausage with his fork.

"I do not feel like going to class." I say, "I spent my summer jaunting around Panem visiting family. I'm suffering from the worst case of jet lag ever."

"What's that?" Draco asks.

"It's like being really tired because you traveled over different time zones. I'm still on District 12 time." I say getting a plate of eggs "What's our first class?"

"You signed up for Runes, right?" He asks, I nod, "Then it's both of our first class. What else did you sign up for?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. You?"

"Same, just not Divination."

"I wonder if Moody'll be a good teacher, I wish Lupin didn't leave."

"I'm happy that he left, what was Dumbledore thinking? Hiring a werewolf!" Pansy says, sitting down.

"Oh, good morning, Pansy." Draco says. I mutter good morning.

"I think Moody is an old loon." Pansy says. "Don't you?" She asks, looking at Draco.

"I think we should at least give him a chance, it's not like he'll last more than a year." I say. I get up and start to walk away

"Where're you going?" Draco asks.

"Get my books in order, see you in Runes."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded lately! I wrote like 3 new chapters but we lost power and they didn't save so I'll have to re-write them! So sorry! Please keep reviewing. If you leave my your email/tumblr/ a way I can reach you, I will notify you when a new chapter is released.)**

****Izzy's POV

I put my bag in the chair next to me while Hermione sits across from me, since we're both in different houses we try to do our home work with each other every Saturday.

"Did you have Moody yet?" Hermione asks as she takes out a book and parchment.

"No, have you?" I ask.

"Not yet, we do this week. Tuesday I think?"

"I think we have him Thursday." I say, getting out my own home work. We both start working quietly. After a few silent moments, Hermione speaks.

"Are you going to try to enter for the Triwizard Tournament?" She asks.

"Yeah, if Snape'll let me." I say, "How about you?"

She sighs "I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Well, let's just say I _was_ picked, what chance would I stand of winning?"

"A pretty big one. You're one of the best student in the school." She tuts.

"Oh please, because I can memorize things? You're a much greater witch. I wouldn't even stand a chance against some one like _you._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"That you're not exactly threatening. You're small and quiet-"

"Back home, many small and quiet people have won the Games." She knows all about Panem, any thing she hasn't learned from muggle papers and books I've told her.

"Yeah but this is magic, it doesn't matter that you can shoot a bow and arrow, Elizabeth."

"I never said it did, and why would it matter about my height or volume? I read a book about spells you can do without even speaking-"

"Where?" She cuts me off.

"I think the Slytherin library, and just that is another advantage I have. The Slytherin common room has shelves full of spells and hexes you've never even heard of." I say matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you know a bit more about Dark Magic than I do-"

"I didn't say it was all Dark Magic."

"Oh whatever, my point was that I wouldn't even stand a chance against some one small like you."

"And as you said earlier, this is magic. Not some thing like the Hunger Games." She lets out a small sigh.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. I just don't stand a chance so why should I even enter?" She says looking down at her book. I roll my eyes at her and start packing my things up. "Oh, don't leave Izzy." She says.

"I have to do something." I say, picking up my bag and leaving.


End file.
